Conventional stereoscopic video presentation is accomplished by displaying content on a monitor screen or projected surface, which remains unreactive to the position of or point-of-view of the viewer. This creates a synthetic, static window onto the recorded video content that in no way approximates the effect of being immersed in the recorded scene. In other words, the conventional technique for stereoscopic presentation serves as a window onto what was recorded but is not a replica of the environment that the camera was pointed at as it acquired the scene.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is an application for a stereoscopic video acquisition, transmission and display system that can provide the viewer with an immersive representation of the acquired scene that more fully satisfies the viewer's sensory requirements for being real.